Kyrie in love? My Mew Mew Story
by NyghtWolf
Summary: Kyrie Isumi returns to Tokyo after her father dies, so her mother takes care of bills for their Tokyo home and sends money for Kyrie. Little does Kyrie know she is a Mew Mew and trouble starts when she meets Kishu. Oh I forgot. . . Your Kyrie!
1. Chapter 1

_Beep, beep, beep. *Ugh*_ As you grugdingly rose from the bed slamming your fist to the alarm. _*Why did I leave America alone? Only to return to Tokyo!* _You moved around getting into the uniform you had to purcase for school, brushed your silky long black hair and clumsily moved to the kitchen for a breakfast bar and a glass of orange juice. "First day of school, huh? Well, hell why not put a bullet in my head!" you ranted when your door bell rang. _*Who the he-*_

"Hi, um are you Isumi, Kyrie?" A girl with red hair up in ribbons asked.

"Uh, yeah? What's it to you?" You quized, "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh my manners, I am Ichigo Momomiya a fellow student here to help you get to school. The girl saluted, and you sighed closing the door on her face. "Hey! Kyrie first days are never fun but you must go this is my extra credit my I mean our principle gave me. . . Please open the door!"

You walk out backpack in hand and a puzzled look on your face, "I only needed my pack and my locket. Right now you're my only friend and I will take it even if extra credit. Heh I mean I am shy and people don't really hang near me, ever since these wierd things happened to me and what about my dad and all" _*Sh** you did it again Kyrie. You spilled your life problems on a stranger.* _But lucky for you Ichigo only smiled at you and gave you an ~thats okay I totally get what you mean~ look. But_"Sorry sometimes I'm a little open with my life."

"Its ok cause look we're at school now and I think friends should know about each other don't you?" Ok Ichigo seems too nice you think but you like it. Kind of how your mom is. "What classes do you have?"

That broke you out of thought. "Umm here's my scedule." Smiling shyly as you gave her a slip of folded paper.

She smiled brightly now as she gripped your hand and started draging you away to only god knows. Soon she pulls you into a class half full with uniformed students, Ichigo plops you into a seat right next to a window, "We have all the same classes!" She finally explains and we're actually earily -nya."

"That is actually good." You smiled, thinking, you like Ichigo even if she is a little impulsive but she is nice and you do hope she is your friend. "Um Ichigo did you really mean what you said. A-about us being f-friends?" You were sad as your past snuck up on you showing you friendless and alone.

"Of course I did! I may be a little impulsive but you said you were shy and everyone needs friends." Her words made you smile again and they replayed in your head as the day streched on. _*wow I really have a friend thats not related to me. Maybe Tokyo isn't as bad as I thought. But what if she finds out for some odd reason I grow Panther ears and SOME times a tail. no I won't lose my first friend.*_

"Hey. Uhh Hellooo Isumi school's over." Ichigo stood infront of you waving her hand infront of your face, focusing you back to reality.

"Huh, whaa? Oh hey."You smiled shyly holding a hand behind your head. "Sorry I guess I spaced the day away."

"That's ok sometimes I sleep it away." You laughed. "So Isumi are you ready?"

"Yeah, uh let me get my pack. Oh and can you call me Kyrie, please?" You asked quietly grabbing your things and walking out of the school with Ichigo. She nodded repeating your name and smiled soon after, almost proudful.

~To Ichigo's house~

Walking to your new friends house felt oddly reasuring to you in away like it was suposed to happen. Well until you felt like you were being followed. And sadly enough you were, "Ah such a cute new play thing Ichigo. How about intruducing me?"

"Kishu!" She knew him? How? And was he was floating?Too much news and surely enough your couriosity made you want to know more but he wasn't close enough to see what he looked like. "Get out of her, NOW!"

"Not going to share? You know thats not nice!" He teleported infront of you, smiling. His hair was green and eyes golden in color. He was strange, definatly not human. He wrapped his arm around your waist and teleported you back in the air. "Well then I will make you share. . .oh and so no interuptions, heres a presant." He smirked as a monster lion thing appeared and started attacking Ichigo. Worry and dread settled in your stomach as your last view of Ichigo was her dodging a massive claw. But fear replaced it as you were now on top of the Tokyo station tower.

"What, wait. Put me on the ground now! PLEASE!" You were fighting tears. "I can't handle heights well. You might drop me!"

"I wouldn't do that. Only if of course your good." This Kishu chuckled. "But I might slip." He lets go leting you fall until you catch a rail. You screamed as tears rolled down your cheek and your ears and tail pop out. "Huh? Your a Mew Mew. Well thats fine with me. I guess I have a new toy."

"I'm n-not y-y-your toy d-damn you!" You screamed hating him, and worste your grip was slipping. "Please help me!"

"Fine, but I want something out of it." And he catching you as your hands let go. Strangely he had you in a bridal position, making you blush. "and now I shall get my reward, my little kitten."

"Wait, wha_" You were cut off as he leaned in and kissed you.

"See I told you I'd get my prize. Not bad I might add." He smirked, but you were too stunned to argue back, and it didn't matter if you were really high in the air in the arms of the guy that DROPPED you. ~Author: Geez just kiss him back you know you want to.~ ~You: NO I DON'T!~ "Maybe for another kiss I won't drop you like I did."

"Hey wait? Don't go kissing someone when they are dealing with fears then threaten to drop them if they don't kiss you!" You snapped and fought him thrashing until you fell out of his arms falling like a stone, tears rolling and screams filling the air. You thought you were a goner until someone caught you. _*I WILL KILL HIM!* _but it was a girl in a pink outfit that looked somewhat like Ichigo "ICHIGO YOU SAVED ME!"

"Huh how did you know its me?" she asked puzzled by what you said.

"Oh sorry I, uh, um, well you look like Ichigo." You smiled weakly as she put you on the ground, and you nearly clapsed. You quickly regained your balanced and fury burned in your blood, "How dare you, you, you JERK! ONE FOR KISSING ME. THEN DROPPING ME ONCE AGAIN!"

"You too."Ichigo sighed. "KISHU YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" She snapped at him.

"Sorry Kitty-Cat I have a new pet now I think she's Panther." His response made Ichigo look at you questionly but you waved her off and he continued, "Here me! Now my pet I must know your name. . . oh damn those Mew Mews always travel in pairs. Bye for now Pet!"

"I"M NOT YOUR PET!" But it was useless he was already gone. "Um well uh I know something about you."

"Yeah. You see I'm a Mew Mew, but what did Kish mean when he said 'I think she's Panther'?" Ichigo questioned as four other girls in simular outfits showed up next to you.

"Uh, I guess the cat's out of the bag. Literaly." You said grudgingly, "Well um, he saw my ears and tail!"

"WHAT!" They all said in unsion. Shocked and mouths parted open, with wide-eyed looks.

"Uh, well it only happened resently and I have a odd mark on my waist too." Your explanation was met by muttering and gasps.

Soon Ichigo recovered from shock and smiled at you brightly, Thaat mean your a MEW MEW! Here try this" She hands you a gold egg shaped pendant that has a heart in the middle. "Kiss it!"

You do and the next thing you know your shouting words and you transform into a Panther human thing in a black outfit simular to Ichigo's and the Green girl's combined. The purple one spoke now, "Well lets get her to Cafe Mew Mew and tell Ryou about this." Everyone agreed and started dragging you to a park where you saw a cute little cafe. In awe your pulled inside, where you saw a blonde haired blue eyed guy looking angry at your presance. "KYRIE IT'S DAMN TIME YOU SHOWED!"

"Whaa_" You quizzed. You knew you never saw him before and he seemed angry like you had a date with him, but you'd remember something like that.

"We got a call from a woman from America telling us all about you," Another man said as he walked into the room, his brown long ponytail swaying with each step. "forgive Ryou he is just impaicent with matters like this. Anyways I am Keiichiro Akasaka and this is Ryou Shirogane." He was a ladies man and that freaked you out. "Kyrie righ?"

"Yeah?" You were still puzzled and wanted to know where Kish was for some reason. ~Author: AWW you like Kish!~ ~You: Yeah so. I am still mad at him though.~ ~Author: Riiiiiight.~

~Later the next day after your informed and intruduced to everyone~

"So you have Panther DNA. Well maybe thats why your shy." Ichigo giggled.

"Who knows but do I have to work in this I mean come on this is torture." You whined _*Atleast its black right but a skirt man oh man!*_

"Required uniform. Deal." Ryou snapped.

"Could you be any ruder." You mummbled.

"I am sorry I didn't quite catch that," He replied sarcasticlly, "Now get to work."

"YEEESSS MASTER!" You said making him growl threatingly. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, and Mint rolled her eyes making you stick your tongue out at her.

"ALIEN, ALIEN!" The robot chimed. "Your lucky this time Kyrie for you can investigate it." Ryou said shortly. "Fine. I'll go."

"Be safe." Keiichiro cut in causing you to smile and wave bye to everyone. "Hmmm now if I were an alien where would be?" You pondered heading to the park and what do ya know its Kish, "I was hoping for a challage, not you."

"Ouch such claws, but thats what makes you cute. So Pet how are you or skip small talk and go straight to the kiss." He teleports and kisses you again holding you by your shoulders, but you push yourself free, "I thought you liked me." He sighed, "But if you don't I will get you to be mine. Sooner or later, but for now have fun with my newest chimera anima, it can be a real 'splash'."

"Stop with the puns and with kissing me!" You snapped as a giant fish chimera anima tried to attack but missed. You transform into your Mew Mew form in that black skirt outfit your ears and tail. " Blackberry Staff!" Instantly your weapon appeared in your hands as you then cried, " Ribbon Blackberry Suprise!"

A beam of light emitted from the staff hitting the chimera anima causing it to seperate from the fish. "I underestimated you Pet. But not next time."

_*Assuming there is a next time between us!*_ but you kind of wanted to see him again. "What are you thinking. He. Is. The. Enemy. duh!" You slapped yourself trying to get the kiss out of your head, trying to get Kish out of your head.

~Later that night~

"I hate work, and to think that was my first day!" You yelled at your ceiling as you laid on your bed, eyes closed, "I hope Kish doesn't have a suprise visit in mind. I just have no energy to fight him" You whined rolling onto your stomach. You opened your eyes to see Kish gazing deeply at you.

You jumped out of bed falling on the floor with a _thud_. "Suprise! I couldn't wait any longer, so I had to visit." He smirked, walking closer to you. You scrambled back until you hit the wall, but he kept moving closer to you until a mere inch from your face, he softly whispered, "Don't worry I will protect you for now on my Pet."

"Wh-what? Y-you don't know anything about m-me!" You stuttered.

"Oh really Kyrie." He said your name? You thought he didn't know it, "I have to know the name of my pet." "But y-you l-l-like I-Ichigo. N-not m-me." Your heart was racing and his eyes bore into yours, soften from their last encounter, but what got you the most was his face expression. It was kind, sweet but hard, and serious.

"You are mine now, she is of no concern to us." He smiled and caressed your cheek. "US? You say it as if I'm fine with it. I only met you yesterday and already I am told we are enemies not friends or anything else. And after the heights incident I already don't trust you." His smile faded as his caress turned into a grab as he pulled you to him kissing you deeply, and you had no energy to resist. ~Author: Like you'd want to?~ ~You:"shhhhhh i'm reading.~ ~Author: Sorry. To bad there's no more to read.~ ~You: WHAT?~ ~Author: just kidding. Not.~

~Til next time stay tuned! Sorry it was soo long~


	2. Chapter 2

_*Why is he still kissing me? More importantly why can't I get energy to push him off?* _He broke the contact and smiled snake-like at you, "Well you seemed to have warmed up to my kisses." You rolled your eyes weakly and snapped, "No I just have no energy with you freeing chimera animas everywhere, and my second job working me to the core." You rose to your feet moving to the window across the bed and drew it open, "Now leave Kishu I just have no energy."

"You say that now but sooner or later you'll sing a different tune." He snapped back flying out of the window, "Oh and Pet no matter how scared you get NEVER reveal your weaknesses." That shocked you, making your head you had to confide in someone so you decide you had to tell Ichigo what just happened.

~The phone conversation.~

"Wait he kissed you?" Ichigo seemed shocked and appalled. But for the 15th time you said yes. "How did that happen? Why?"

"I honestly don't know how or why it happened but he is really set on winning me over. I uh, kind of like it." You confessed. Ichigo screamed into the phone almost happy and excited, "What happened to the appalled point of view of this?"

"I don't know but I'm coming over." She beamed and you heard the phone click. Fifth-teen minutes later Ichigo walked into your bedroom and smiled as you sang Disney songs playing on your stereo. "You are a good singer."

That got your attention and you stopped singing and stared at Ichigo. "Oh. Uh your front door was open so I let myself in and I locked it. Sorry for just walking in like that." She sighed rubbing the back of her neck, "Well Kishu is the topic tonight shall we start?" she started talking about what had happened to Kishu's past about the trouble with his planet, a battle with a man called Deep Blue, that was really Ichigo's boyfriend. Anyways Kishu sacrificed his life to save Ichigo, by taking on Deep Blue himself, but died. You were wide-eyed now and had your hand over your parted lips. She smiled and continued, "Well he then set of to save his home planet but lately a new stronger enemy has emerged and we have no lead on it and Kish finds it fun to cause chaos to human life, but he doesn't kill them. He just makes things harder." She then had a dreamy look on her face, "If only he would stop, we could use his powers for good, but no one tries to talk to him." She now frowned at that as she ended her statement. "But he always had a thing for cats!" Ichigo shrieked in laughter and you joined her in the moment. But later as Ichigo slept in your bed you sat under the window thinking about Kish's life and how hard it must have been. You felt bad for him, but he should be happy and at his home planet treated like a hero. He did save them along with help from two other aliens named Tart and Pie, but he wreaks havoc on earth. And he seems sad and angry well at least he is that way when he sends his chimeras after you. _*And he always makes it so I have to fight them at great heights. Damn him I should not feel sorry for him. I should be angry for he is personally making my life hell. But what he said tonight 'no matter how scared you get NEVER reveal your weaknesses.' DANG IT I forgot to tell that to Ichigo!* _You opened the window to feel the fresh air against your skin. That's when you saw sad golden eyes staring at you. There's your curiosity again as you hopped out of the window, in your PJ's, and followed the eyes but they moved away from you. You started to run after them knowing one person. . . Ok well alien with those eyes, "Kish I know it's you now face me." But they disappeared and some flying creature you've never saw appeared in front of you. Wild red hair flowed along the things body. Blue green and gold scales covered every inch of it. Talons bigger than that of your forearm threaded its claws and its wings were bigger than your entire body. Than you saw its eyes, they were exactly like Kish's in every way. You let out a gasp praying that _that _wasn't Kish. "Stupid girl." Oh Thank Heavens, as Kish appeared next you, "I told you to NEVER REVEAL YOUR WEAKNESS! But never less your fears are that thing you see. Oh and are those my eyes." You were silent as he stared at you angry and worried at you, "You are hopeless." And with that he attacked the creature getting it far from you. But you couldn't stand and watch Kish fight your fears for you, literally. You transform into your Mew Mew form and join Kish in battle. But soon he took a blow to the head knocking him unconsiuos, and you angry, but why? ~Author: Who cares kill your fears and go to Kish's side.~ ~You: I was doing that before you interupted.~ ~Author: Temper, temper Kyrie Isumi.~ ~Ignored and back to the fight which I must apologize I'm trying my best to make it good.~

You slam your fist against its skull and round-housed kicked it sending it to the ground. But it recovers quickly snapping its jaw around your leg shooting pain through out your body. So you gritted your teeth against the painful hold and tried to break its grasp for Kish's sake _*For if I die so does he!*_ This made you slam your elbow into the creature's face of a deformed dog. This thing is supposed to be all of your fears after all. The creature let out a ear-pearcing scream releasing you and causing Ichigo to join the battle. "NO! THIS THING WAS FORMED FROM MY FEARS! STAY BACK!" You barily recoized your own voice as fear, anger, and worry stroked every word. She must have caught sight of Kish passed out slightly bleeding from a cut on his cheek for she didn't argue with you and went to his side. That's when his weapons caught your eyes as you dodged, ducked and jumped to reach them.

When you reached the two dagger like weapons you faced the creature tears rolling down your eyes, "I-I'M NOT AFRAID ANYMORE! YOU'RE MY FEARS AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU FOR THE SAKE OF EVERTHING!" The creature screeched again as it withdered in pain and you used Kish's weapons to deliver the final blow as it dissolved into fog. "Kishu!" You mumbled softly rushing to his side. But Ichigo seemed puzzled by your tears, and so did you.

"Why are you crying?" It was Kishu his voice faint but it was him.

"I just fought all my fears in one night and jeperdized the safty of my fellow Mew Mew." But you stopped before you added and the alien I think I am falling for.


	3. Chapter 3

He cringed at our words and turned to Ichigo, "I loathe and envy you to have her care for you, who is just a friend, so dearly" With that he was out again. You and Ichigo decided to take the beaten Kish into your house and into your bed. At least until he is well again.

~Early the next day. Ichigo's point of view~

You cover Kyrie's sleeping form with a blanket as you noted her head rested near Kishu's hand and the fact she slept in a chair she moved from the window to the bed. _*I wonder if she cares for him. If she does, maybe she can turn him good. Better leave though I have a date, and at this rate, I'll be LATE!*_

~Your point of view, your eyes are closed~

_*Who's petting me? Mmm it feels niice!*_ You started purring but stopped short as someone brushed a kiss to your forehead. "Wahhhhh!" As your eyes shot open and you pushed from the bed finding Kish in it, causing the chair to tip over. _Clash._ You broke your chair, and howled in pain as you banged your bad leg hard against the the cuts weren't deep, and stopped bleeding last night. But it hurt. A lot.

Kish jumped out of the bed and knelt next to you in concern of your leg. He reached down to move some of the ripped pieces (still attached to your PJ bottom) to examine the wound, but you pushed his hand away. Frustrated he grabbed your hands and held firm as he tried to look at the wound again, "No it hurts!" You whine, "No leave it" But he ignored you and lightly brushed the tips of his fingers on the teeth marked gashes that covered your leg, "OWOWOWOWOW. STOP THAT HURTS YOU JERK!" And he did.

Kish bowed his head down as he drew his hands to his knees, still knelt, and you heard soft whimpers from him as tears fell gently fell from _him_, "I'm sorry, Kyrie. I should have told you of my master. I tried so hard to warn you, but he attacked before you had time to realize."

"Kish what are yo_" But before you finished he pulled you into a gentle embrace careful for your leg. He mumbled apologies into your hair and something about your eyes. His behavior shocked you as you felt some of his tears hit your cheek. But when you decided to embrace him as well he disappears on you.

~Later that day. Kish's point of view~

"Cafe Mew Mew huh? I strongly hope their here for Kyrie's sake." You mumbled to yourself as you walked past the closed sign and cracked open the door, only to find Kyrie, cleaning tables in what you assumed was her work uniform, "Damn what is she doing here?"

"Uh, probably because she works here." The reply caught you off guard. But you turned your back on the busy Kyrie to find Ichigo and Pudding, both not happy to see you.

"Why does Kyrie like him? Ryou is soo much better." Pudding asked in a determined tone. But what she asked put you more in shock than them finding you spying on Kyrie.

And when you were going to ask what she meant by it, Ichigo answered Pudding's question, "True Pudding but she doesn't like him only worries for him, and wonders if that master of his is behind all of his chaos. Some reason she has faith that he is good and is controlled or something precious of his is in danger. Maybe his planet." Ichigo just laid your entire motive out there and winked at you. Only if she knew that Deep Blue was back! _*Maybe I should tell them now for Kyrie's safety.*_

"Oh well Pudding thinks he should talk to Kyrie." She smiled at Ichigo. Now you really were spun on a loop. Did they want you to confront Kyrie? You shook your head. And Pudding asked why.

"I-I can't face her not after I sealed her fate with my kiss. Oh and its not my planet endangered, and was you till I kissed her that last time." You couldn't stop the tears, "I ENDANGERED HER! W-WITH MY GREED! HE, HE WANTS ME TO TAKE HER HEAD!" You collapsed to the ground on your knees and palms, trying to control your breath but failed.

That's when you heard steps closing near the door behind you. Now or never you must tell them, "DEEP BLUE IS BACK!" You roared, "But he's weak and his power lies within her eyes of blue." That's when you disappeared knowing Deep Blue already knows of your betrayal. No where to go you appear in Kyrie's room and crumple on her bed, breathing in her scent.


	4. Chapter 4

~Your point of view~

You walked outside to see what the hell was going on when you found a shocked Ichigo and a crying Pudding. They were staring at you and Pudding wrapped her arms around you pressing her head into your waist. As for Ichigo, she ran passed you screaming for an emergency meeting. You lifted Pudding into your arms as she then hid her crying face in your hair moving her arms around your neck. You carried her into the computer room to find everyone staring at you with shock and sadness. _*Whoa talk about a spotlight. So I had feelings for Kish, big deal.* _But something told you that wasn't it. You pulled Pudding to face you causing her to cry harder. "What the heck's going on? Please take your time!" You snapped softly careful not to upset Pudding anymore than she already was.

"Kish was watching you work from the door. When we found him. We quizzed him on what you told me and Pudding." _*Cat's out now everyone will know.*_ You thought sadden, "He broke down and told us something we never thought possible. Remember Deep Blue, the guy I told you about. Well Kishu is his servant again and the thing Deep Blue threatens him with to keep him loyal is. . . you." Tears started to form in Ichigo's eyes and soon rolled down her cheek, "But only til he gets stronger and is able to form a body you are safe, or does he need that from you too?"

"That makes no since." You start to cry now and hold onto Pudding tightly.

"I can explain." You were shocked to hear Kish's voice. "Kyrie I am sorry." Tears were also running down his cheek as he moved closer to you.

A mere foot from you, you put Pudding down and faced him. "Damn you." You hit him hard across the face. But he stared at you with his sad eyes when you remembered seeing those eyes on the creature of fears you fought. You feared Kishu betraying you. Causing you to cry harder and you hit him again, weakly punching him in the chest, until you pushed yourself into his arms crying against him, as his tears fell into your hair, "Why?"

He wrapped you in his arms, "His power is in your eyes." His voice was quiet resting his head on yours, "You stole his power through my kiss. But not only that you stole my heart. Kyrie I'm so sorry for everything. I wish you never met me. Then I could have someone destroy me. Therefore destroy his powers." His words opened your heart to him and told you that you loved him. You were right he was controlled by evil, and he was a puppet to a grave enemy.

All around you, you heard crying for Kishu's speech, but he continued, "Kyrie I want to kiss you one last time. For I must take back what I gave you and do what must be done. I-I l-love you!"

"Then I won't let you." Your voice was small but he pushed you from him to grip your shoulders to look into your eyes with his sad ones.

"What? Kyrie don't you see what is happening? He could kill, no he WILL kill you." But you stopped him from saying anymore the truth by placing your hand on his cheek and smiled shyly.

"I knew you were good but I think I should face him." You wanted to save Kish from the pain of this. From the anger he had so he could feel happy again, "Only to save you." You pushed him from you elbowing him in a pressure point causing him to lose his breath and fall to his feet. All around everyone gasped and stared at you confused by your actions but you paid no heed, and you gently brushed your lips to Kish's cheek as he struggled to look at you. "I just can't lose you" You hit another pressure point that knocked him out. You busted into a sprint as you cried and ran to the main entrance.

You took off full speed to the first place Kishu ever held you. In away helping you overcome your fear even if you didn't or him, know it. You sat at the top crying your eyes out about everything, and learning that the only way to save the alien she loved, she had to leave him.

Someone touched your shoulder, causing you to look up. Hovering in front of you was an alien, but it wasn't Kishu. He had purple hair and an alien kid with him.


	5. Chapter 5

~RECAP~Someone touched your shoulder, causing you to look up. Hovering in front of you was an alien, but it wasn't Kishu. He had purple hair and an alien kid with him. "It's time to face him."

"No. I don't want to." You were still crying and Pie hovered closer to you.

"It's been decided. Kish won't lose you if he is disloyal for you are now needed by Deep Blue, but we lose our home planet, if you don't come. I am sorry Mew Mew, but we must do what we can to keep our planet safe. Even destroy the bond between us and the Mew Mews."

"But if I die I lose Kish." You argued.

Tart balled his fists at you and screamed, "AND IF YOU DON'T YOU LOSE HIM ANYWAYS. ALONG WITH TWO PLANETS!" _*He's right. It's a lose-lose situation. Why? How could all of this happen? Everyone knows but they won't tell.* _You started humming Picture by Kid Rock, and the soft sweet tune made Pie look at you with sad eyes. Tart even loosened his fists. "Look you must do this for lives unspoken of." He whined.

"Look you love Kish, Right?" Pie asked.

You looked at his question as an insult and spatted your answer, "Well of course I do! I wouldn't be up here trying to figure something out if I didn't! You are clueless." You mumbled the last part to yourself, but he heard you.

"We are not clueless Mew Mew. We_" But he was cut short by you. "MY NAME ISN'T MEW MEW, IT'S Kyrie." You hated being a Mew Mew. You just wanted to be normal. But if you were normal you would have never met Kishu, Ichigo, or any of your good friends, your only friends. Even Ryou.

"KYRIE!" That caused the three of you to turn your heads to see a extremely angry Kishu, and a sad Ichigo balancing on the tower with you. "YOU WENCH, YOU LIAR! I THOUGHT YOU CARED! YOUR PRACTICALLY GIVING HIM HIS POWERS!"

"I do care Kishu. That is why I must fight you. And the Mew knock you unconscious, so I can face Deep Blue myself, to try to kill him, even at the risk of my life." But only Pie and Tart heard you, more tears filled your eyes at your quiet statement and Pie stood next you.

"Kyrie, you have no time. Leave them to Tart. Deep Blue grows stronger as we speak." "So time wears thin?" You asked as he nods in answer.

"Kyrie, I love you. Please don't do this." Kish begged in anger grabbing your shoulders. You shook your head, and he slapped you, tears rolling down from his eyes, "Then I shall steal you." He tried to teleport you but you reached out for Pie and was pulled from Kishu. "DAMN YOU KYRIE, WHY WON"T YOU OBEY ME?" You looked at him sternly you had to make him think you didn't love him so he would hate you. "Kyrie you truly are a witch." His daggers appeared in his hands and Ichigo had her Strawberry Bell aimed at you. They truly were going to fight you.

"I thought we were friends!"Ichigo yelled charging her weapon, "Strawberry Bell, Full Power!"

You dodged it leaping off of the tower and transformed into your Mew Mew form. _*Oof, I really hate this idea of mine! But it's for the best. But at least I am on the ground. Oh and did I really have to get a leg injury just last night?*_ ~Author: Yes sorry but it makes a good plot, again sorry.~Kish teleported in front of you daggers rose over his head as he swung them down on you. You did a back flip to avoid the attack and leaped to the left to avoid the Strawberry Bell. But to your dismay the other Mew Mews appeared weapons in hand and aimed at you. Even Ryou and Keiichiro were against you. But Tart and Pie started fighting the other Mew Mews leaving Kish and Ichigo to you. _*I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT THEM!*_


	6. Chapter 6

To your dismay the other Mew Mews appeared weapons in hand and aimed at you. Even Ryou and Keiichiro were against you. But Tart and Pie started fighting the other Mew Mews leaving Kish and Ichigo to you. _*I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT THEM!*_

Kishu tries to cut your head off again but you ducked and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fall. Ichigo aims another attack on you and you were hit. Thrown into Pie. "Geez, I really didn't think this be hard. Crap Kish is back on his feet." You muttered as Pie teleported you two away. Tart released three insect chimeras and followed.

Kishu soon appeared with Ichigo, "Don't flea Kyrie. We have no choice."

"I'm sorry friend, but you can't give him your body or his powers." Ichigo screamed as she attacked you again. "Damn it. I have too. So. Stop. Attacking. Me. Already." You said trying to block Ichigo. Kishu teleported behind you and almost stabbed you when a girl teleported you to safety.

"KRIN!" You heard Tart roar, "Sister!" Now that you saw her, she had golden eyes simular to Kish, but her hair was more burgindy, shoulder lenght and wild looking. She seemed your height and she had a green sweatvest on, with blue shorts. She spoke softly, "Are you ready Kyrie?" You nodded, and she teleported you from the fight.

You were now in an area you've never seen before. It was like an empty blueish dimensio. "He sent me." "Who?" "Me." It was a voice out of no where, "I am Deep Blue.

"Your the a** who is threatening the lives of two planets?" You snapped. The girl Krin was shocked by your outburst.

"Oh, but they belong to me, I can do what I wish." He replied.

"Your wrong. And I betrayed the lives of both planets to challenge you." You bit out. But he laughed.

"I have no body." He cackled.

"Use mine, master." Krin stepped forward, eyes shut, "Tell Tart I always did love my little brother." She whispered only loud enough for you to hear. Blue light struck down on her, causing a painful cry emitted from her.

Soon she collasped on her hands and knees, transforming. Her hair turned long and coal black. She now wore a blue body lenght jacket. Even her voice changed, "Now Kyrie, I will have your eyes, now."

"My eyes?" You blinked at how something so simple was the cause of this.

"Yes my powers are in your soul. Your eyes are the windows to your soul, my full power." He had a sword in his hands now. "I will have much pleasure cutting them from you."

"As if." You snapped calling for your staff, "Oh and I will get that girl back!" You held your staff in front of you as a sheild. _*Alot good that might do. He has a frickin' sword.* _~Author: Now, now it's just an energy sword.~ ~You: *Impaitent glare*~ ~Author: Ok, Ok How about this. . .~ Your staff starts to glow soon seperating. . .

"NOOO! YOUR USING MY POWERS!" Deep Blue roared charging after you. But you threw him back with your glowing energy staff. _*Cool. Well he did say his full power is in my soul.*_ You smiled evily as you charged him staff to sword. Face to face. Thats when you saw them. The golden eyes of that girl, you lose focus as he flings you back.

You rolled a few times before you stopped, quickly racing to your feet, "Listen girl, if you give me my full power, I will spare your friends. If not I will defeat you and your friends all perish with the planets." He was bargining with you, he was afraid to lose.

"No. For you see I don't plan on dying, not yet." You then saw Kishu's face in your mind and how hurt and angry he was at your betrayal. You held back tears, and charged Deep Blue again. _Clash, bang, slam. _The staff glowed brighter with every hit you made, but he wasn't weakening. . .


	7. Chapter 7

~Kishu's point of view~

You laid on Kyrie's bed scanning the surrounding asking yourself, "How could I have done something like this to save my own life? Well she cursed me all the same. And as soon as she gives him his full powers it's only a matter of time before he destories this planet." You let out a heavy sigh and roll on your side. "She could have been saved. damn it I told her I would protect her. But she turned against us. She never cared for me. _*Sigh*_ I was stupid to think she did. Stupid to believe Ichigo. Stupid, stupid, stupid." You slammed your fist into the pillow then slowly rubbing the tears from your eyes. "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS KYRIE. I WILL FIND A WAY."

~Ichigo's point of view. Back at the lab~

"No she is still my friend. There is no way she is this evil. Not evil at all." You argued with Lettuce, "She is too shy."

"How do we know that?" Mint snapped.

"Because she didn't know what Kish did to her. She didn't know about Deep Blue's power, being inside of her!" You snapped back.

That caused Pudding to look up from her arms, "Kyrie's not bad?" she asked weakly but hopeful.

"I-I don't know." You answered. "Maybe she is being controlled. I mean she didn't look evil as Kish and I doubled teamed her."

"Speaking of that alien, this is all his fault. He did this to Kyrie!" Pudding roared jumping out of her chair hands balled.

"Yeah, but now he is regreating it. Maybe he is true when he said he loved her." You pondered.

"Get real, he probably played her like a flute." Mint said waving her hand at you. "Not likely, Mint." Zakuro said emotionless, "He does care. Didn't you take note on how he reacted when she went with that girl. Also Kyrie doesn't want him hurt its clear she loves him too. Maybe she went to face Deep Blue herself to save us and Kishu."

"That's right. When I told her the story of Deep Blue she felt sad for me and Kish, I mean what had happened to us not the whole Kish sacraficing himself for me. . . Wait thats it." You said snapping your fingers at the last part.

"What?" Lettuce and Pudding asked in unison.

"She is doing what Kish did for me, but she is doing it for him." You said happily, "We have to find her."

"Girls. energy levels above the park is critical." Keiichiro said having the Mew Mews gather around the giant computer screen. Red waves circled the spot of the park Cafe Mew Mew. "I don't know what it is but it's reacurring."

"And if it was Deep Blue, he would have attacked by now." Zakuro replied. You looked at her in disblief.

"Wait, are you sugesting she is fighting Deep Blue?" Mint asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Finally those Mew Mews figured it out. Right Tart?" It was Pie hovering in the back of the room with Tart.


	8. Chapter 8

~RECAP~ "Finally those Mew Mews figured it out. Right, Tart?" It was Pie hovering in the back of the room with Tart.

"Traitor!" You heard Pudding scream.

"No we only helped Kyrie. If you listened on the tower you would have known sooner. But now we need your help. She needs your help." Pie was, worried. You nodded your head and walked over to Pie. He offered his hand and you took it, teleporting you.

You arrived in front of Kyrie's house. You looked at Pie, "Uh, why Kyrie's house?"

"Kishu is inside and we need him to get to Kyrie." He replied. This made you worry _*She really is fighting Deep Blue.*_

~Kishu's Point of View~

You were on your side sleeping when Ichigo walked into the bedroom, "Kish wake up." She said shaking your shoulder causing you to sit up, "We need your help to get to Kyrie." You looked to the ground then into Ichigo's face. You shook your head, woefully. "Look Kish. She didn't betray us like you think. She wanted to save you the pain, and anger, for serving him. Kyrie loves you and did this to make you let her go incase her plan failed."

"YOU LIE!" You roared reseiving a slap across the face.

"I wouldn't be here if I did! Damn it, Kish. We need your help to get to Kyrie before she is killed." You looked puzzled at her words.

"She would not have betrayed me, if she loved me." You snapped.

"She did! And she still does. She likes how you don't give up. But right now she needs you." She snapped, "If you don't believe me then your only choice is to ask Kyrie." She started walking away, "Oh wait you want her dead and your the only one who can get to her." She was out of the room and started heading for the door, well so you thought.

"Wait." You shouted. Ichigo popped her head through the door frame and smiled. You swore you heard her say 'I knew it!'

You quickly followed her to the front to see Pie _smiling _at you. "I really thought she was a goner with it taking so long." He smirked, "Now get to Cafe Mew Mew Kish oh and take Ichigo with you."

You did. And standing in front of an angry crowd just didn't set right with you. "You. You are the cause of all this." Yelled an angry Pudding.

"Pudding. Enough."Zakuro ordered, "That was before he loved her, if you don't recall he wanted to power back to protect her. She chose what she did herself. You musn't be angry with those who are angry with themselves." Pudding looked confused, "Kishu she is somewhere over this building, you have to open the gate to the Blue Dimension." You nodded and teleported them into the gateway following soon after to find them staring at something in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Then you saw them. Kyrie was fighting Deep Blue with her staff but it was missing the berry ring on top. And the staff was glowing brilliantly blue. "Agr." Shouted both as their weapons met. They were thrown back.

Your heart sank as you saw her roll to a stop. "Looks like your weaknesses are here." Deep Blue looked at you and the Mew Mews then at Kyrie who was struggling to get up. "Maybe if they're dead you'll fight better."

"Leave him ALONE." A flash of blue light emitted from her body and staff in a wave of energy, tossing everyone back. Ichigo was on her feet and raced in front of Kyrie her own weapon in hand. You teleported by Kyrie's side fighting the urge to cry, as you scanned over her to see bruises, cuts, and scratches all over her. "Kishu I-I'm sorry." You took her limp form into your arms and gently rocked her, softly singing something your mother sang. Tears ran freely down your cheeks and onto hers. You petted her black hair, and looked at Deep Blue.

"DAMN YOU!" You roared. You set Kyrie onto the ground to see that a blue orb floated above her, "Your power I presume." You smirked, "Mew Mews ATTACK!" They all started to attack him, shouting commands to their weapons aiming deadly blows.

"Kishu destroy the orb." You looked down to see Kyrie trying to get up. You seized the orb and rushed down to her, "Destroy it." Her voice was weak. And you followed orders, screams filled the air but it wasn't just Deep Blue, Kyrie was howling in pain switching from her Mew Mew form and her normal one. You grabbed onto her trying to confort her.

~Your Point of View,finally lol~

You screamed as your body was wrecked in pain. The orb gave you Deep Blue's power but his pain as well. "K-K-Kishu I-I l-love you." You gritted through the pain. The other Mew Mews were around you now horrified by your pain. "F-finish h-hi-him." You managed as you rested your paining body against Kish, feeling his arms around you. _*Tell Tart I always loved my little brother. Krin* _You pushed from Kish and stood weakly, "W-wait, K-Krin is s-still t-there." You yelled stuttering with every breath. Kishu tried to lift you, but you shook your head and smiled faintly. But he did hold you steady by your waist. You managed to gather all of your remaining strenght to shout, "KRIN BE STRONG YOU CAN FIGHT HIM. HE INVADES YOUR BODY, YOU HAVE THE POWER TO KICK HIM OUT."

A faint voice cried full of pain, "I-I can't. Too strong." Krin struggled to say.

"I'm here with you. feeling the same pain as you. You can. You must. For Tart." You cried, falling back into Kish. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I should be the one apologizing." Kish whispered against your panther ear. You looked up to see him cry.

_*He really does love me!* _That gave you strenght to face Deep Blue again. "Listen, he is weakening push him out and I will finish him." The Mew Mews were in shock but they stood down. Weapons held in clenched hands.

"No don't your weakened from the battle." Kish argued.

"But you give me my strenght. I don't want you sad anymore." You said, moving to Deep Blue. Kishu let go and went for your staff that was now in one peice again. "Krin I need you to gather all of your strenght."

"I-I can't." The yells grew louder as pain erupted into Deep Blue and you, causing you to lose balance.

Kishu caught you, holding you steady as you pushed yourself torwards the energy. "You can he is weak you can feel it. DO IT FOR YOUR BROTHER!"

Krin's form started to flicker from her own to Deep's. Krin shreiked as Deep was pushed from her. He looked transparent. "EVERYONE ATTACK WITH YOUR FULLEST, BLACKBERRY STAFF!"

"MINT ARROW!"

"LETTUCE CASTENETS!"

"STRAWBERRY BELL!"

"PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"ZAKURO SPEAR!"

Deep Blue's roars filled the air as everyone put their fullest into their attack. When the energy died down Krin was there and she fell to her hands and knees. "Krin. Oh thank Heavens." You mumbled as Kishu lifted you in his arms bridal curled against him, letting yourself pass out.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait. shh. She's waking up." You faintly heard Ichigo's voice as you cracked your eyes open. Bright lights, you think laughing to you yourself. You looked around the room to see everyone, but Kish. You frowned looking at your feet to see someone elses feet with you, well foot. You looked to your side to see Kish curled up next to you still sleeping. "Morning, Kyrie." Ichigo said smiling at you.

"H-how long have I been asleep?" You asked staring down at Kish.

"One month, but don't worry we bathed you. Kish wanted too, yea- no, no." She replied giggling alittle.

"But it was hard to convince him to eat." Zakuro added. Ichigo and Pudding nodded their heads in agreement.

"Kyrie. Your awake?" You turned back to Kish, who was sitting up now, "I'm so releaved to see you awake." He streached his arms high in the air. You couldn't resist the urge to wrapp your arms around him, but when you did you both fell out of bed.

"Oops. Sorry.." You mumbled laughing a little. They all started laughing even him, wrapping his arms around you teleporting you back to the bed. "I am sorry for what I did." You whispered to him

He took your chin between his forefinger and thumb lifting you to look at him. He looked as if he was giong to yell but drew you into a kiss. You heard aws and hands clapped together. You were red as he never seemed embarissed, so you put your hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. You peeked open and he was red. Shocked but recovered quickly, deepening the kiss. Holding you by your waist and the back of your neck.

"I guess we'll just leave." Ichigo said. You almost forgot she was in the room along with everyone of your friends. Mew Mew, human, and alien alike. But you were with Kish, so nothing else mattered.

You broke the contact and looked at him. You had a serious face on, "Your not going to be evil anymore." He looked shocked at your sudden remark but nodded, "And you will ally with the Mew Mews helping us." Again he nodded. "I'm dead serious Kish or I will attack you."

"Ouch Pet such claws, oh and loosen the leash I promise to be good. " He smirked at you, taking your hands in his, "But where ever am I to live?" He asked looking around your room. You rolled your eyes and he pulled you into another kiss before saying, "I guess I'm stuck living with a Panther."

"Panthers aren't that bad, are they?" You asked.

"No not really. I mean they can't be if they have a taste for me. I mean look at me." He joked as you playfully whacked him on the shoulder. "Kyrie, I love you."

You smiled brightly, "Oh Kish, I love you too."

~THE END~


End file.
